I Don't Know You
by ciaosushi
Summary: Draco develops an interest in Hermione, and when he tries to get to know her, he discovers emotions for her that he would have never expected. But can Hermione accept her new feelings in spite of the opinion of the Wizarding World? COMPLETED
1. Just Thoughts

I Don't Know You

_Just Thoughts_

(A/N: This is my second fanfic, first HP. I hope you enjoy it! Note that the chapters have inconsistent lengths, some short, some pretty long.

When a portion of text is italisized, it means either 1) It is Draco's direct thoughts. 2) It is a dream. 3) It is a flashback.

_Summary: _Draco develops a slight interest in Hermione, and when he tries to get to know her, he discovers emotions for her that he would have never expected. Draco's POV. HG/DM. Ignore HBP!)

----

He didn't quite understand why he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't even like her- hated her, you could say. She hated him. They hated each other. That was the way it was. It hadn't changed; they were both as hostile towards one another as usual. The status quo. He preferred it to stay that way.

Then why was she always on his mind? Why did he follow her after class, and purposely direct his routes to his lessons so they would run into each other?

A mystery, for sure.

_Maybe I'm in love with her._ He snickered aloud at this ridiculous thought, causing some of his roommates to stir in their sleep. Not only was he not attracted to her, he was repulsed by her. He had never thought about her in this way, and considering his being almost at the peak of puberty, this was impressive.

He found himself nearly obsessed with all girls. Must be the age. Seventeen, Seventh year at Hogwarts. It was nearly impossible to speak to any woman without his eyes wandering, scanning her- thinking about how much attracted he was to her, he usually was on some level; and whether he would ever date her.

But he had never thought about Hermione in this way. It was as if she wasn't even a person, with all the respect he paid to her.

_Her fault for being a filthy mudblood. She's rude to me too; I'm not a horrible person for being so mean. It's just the rivalry between the houses, that's all._

His attempt to convince himself of the old prejudices fell flat once again.

He once really did believe in the whole "mudblood" anti-gryffindor thing: Swept away by his father's influences. But as the years passed he decided the whole thing was rather silly. Still, he had kept up his reputation more harshly then ever, hoping that the others wouldn't notice his lack of heart when they discussed how awful all Gryffindors were in the great hall.

His train of thought never wandered from Hermione, still unable to rid images of her from his mind. _What is it about her?_

He decided right then.

"Just interested…" he said aloud, now sure that this was true. He just wanted to know more about her. He had never, after all, bothered to get to know her. Something about her _intrigued_ him. Nothing more. Certainly nothing less.

"_Draco!_ Shut up…" Blaise muttered from the lower bunk.

He wasn't used to sleeping here in the dorm anymore. He had, to his great delight, been awarded the honor of head boy, so he had his own personal bedroom with a common room he shared with head girl: Hermione.

But his friends had missed him, so he decided to stay here for the night. Just for old time's sake.

He didn't bother apologizing to his roommate for waking him. It wasn't in his nature. _Is there something wrong with me? Am I really as conceited as they all say I am?_

Draco had wondered about this for some time- how Potter and his little posse always told him what a terrible, selfish person he was. It was impossible to not consider that this might actually be true.

He clenched his fists at the thought of Harry Potter. He really did hate him. Every moment he caught a glimpse of _the boy who lived,_ his face grew hot with rage. Something about him as well.

And Weasley. Draco had never thought much in detail about him, unless he was creating the lyrics to "Weasley is Our King".

These recurring thoughts about the "golden trio" disturbed him greatly. He had found himself rethinking everything he had ever assumed about the three of them. Were they not all bad?

Hermione certainly wasn't. He knew that. He wasn't stupid enough to think the opposite, like all of his friends- if they could even be called friends.

They looked up to him as the leader in their group. They all had tried to be close to him, but Draco knew they were just trying to gain more status, possibly steal his position as _the leader._ He despised this, but went along anyway.

But a person can go on only so long with no one to talk to, or confide your feelings in. He knew deep down that he did not even know what it was like to have a real friend- someone he could trust.

He had to admit he was envious of the "golden trio" for this reason. Just seeing them laughing and chatting under the tree by the lake made his blood boil.

Jealousy was a trait he would have to work on.

After a while, Draco found he had no more thoughts left to think in his head, and he drifted off into a disturbed sleep.

_"Hey! Come sit by the lake with us!" Hermione motioned to me, and I hurried over and sat next to her and Ron under the tree._

_"I can't believe Trelawney assigned us so much homework. A foot long essay and a new dream journal entry due in two days!" Ron groaned as he groped in his bag for a quill and parchment._

_"Well, it is NEWT year, you know. You should already be studying, these exams will affect the rest of your life!"_

_"Yes, Hermione, I know. Thanks for pointing it out. I'm under enough pressure already," he retorted, grudgingly._

_"We should have weekly trips to the library, where we can study together!"_

_I was mesmerized by her goofy enjoyment in something that seemed so utterly depressing to me._

_Hermione gathered the worst from the dull expression on Ron's face, and turned to me._

_"Well, you'll come, won't you Harry?"_

_I leapt up in shock, and glanced around. My badge had a griffin on it…_

_My forehead seared in pain._

Draco awoke to the sound of his roommates dressing for breakfast. He rubbed his brow, which continued to throb painfully. _That was weird._

(A/N: Please Review! Thanks for reading. The next chapter will up in a short while.)


	2. Shallow

I Don't Know You

_Shallow_

(A/N: Sorry, this one is extremely short. Like I said, inconsistent lengths.)

----

He climbed down the ladder of the bunk and got dressed.

At breakfast he headed directly towards the Slytherin table on the left, plunking down beside his usual cronies. Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, Pansy…

"Hey, Draco," she cooed, a little overly-alluring, batting her eyelashes suggestively.

"Hello, Pansy," he kissed her on the cheek, pretending not to notice his friends giggling, clearly embarrassed at this public display of affection.

Pansy was a good girlfriend, as far as Draco was concerned. She was hot, most guys at school would agree. Sure, her clothes tended to be a bit…_revealing_ for Hogwarts standard. (She had been placed in detention many times, but refused to change, so the professors had given up.)

But not like that was a problem anyway. He wasn't one of those guys who gets angry every time he sees another guy stare at his girlfriend. He takes it as a compliment.

Breakfast passed without any interesting events taking place. Draco did, however, catch a few glimpses of Hermione giggling at the sight of Ron sticking cheerios up his nose. The oaf.

Potions first. His favorite.

Snape addressed the class:

"Today we are going to attempt the draught of eternal illness. It is a very complicated potion containing over 34 different ingredients that must be added at the precise-"

Draco's mind wandered over to Hermione scribbling on her parchment furiously. It looked as though she was going to drill a hole right through it. He snorted in amusement.

Hermione glared at him, and violently continued taking notes.

_Still hates me_…

After class he decided to lurk back a bit. He had plenty of time to get to his next lesson and had been assigned no homework, as usual. Of course Snape had left the Gryffindors mountains of it.

"Have fun doing your homework, Granger…" he smirked.

"It's not my fault you're teacher's pet, Malfoy," she retorted, not bothering to look at him. "You know as well as I Snape is prejudiced against us three."

He did know. Perhaps better than any. But that didn't stop him.

"Hah! Don't be a hypocrite. Stop acting like you're not the perfect little student in every other class."

The room was empty except for the two of them.

"The only reason he hates me is because… Because I'm…"

"A mudblood," he snickered, well aware that this _was_ really true.

"Well, yes. And that's the only reason _you_ hate me as well-"

"For your information, Granger, I have plenty of other reasons for hating you. I have grounds, mind you."

The lie burned behind his eyes, causing him to sweat just a little. He hoped to the world that it didn't show.

She took a daring step towards him, brushing her hair out of her face.

"And what grounds would those be?"

There was a long silence between them, as her eyes bored into his, challenging him to answer the question.

_Why is she so damn confident?_

"I knew it," she said simply, turning away, "as shallow as ever."

"I am _not-_" but she had already left the room, her black robes trailing behind her. Still, he couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem entirely convinced.

He packed his bag and left for his next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. On the way, his mind mulled over what had just happened.

As much as he didn't like to admit, she had offended him. _I am not shallow…or, at least, not anymore._ He was well aware he used to be an asshole, but was it his fault that he was forced to keep up this reputation? He found it hard to believe that Hermione couldn't see right through his act.

(A/N: Don't worry, I'm going somewhere with this. I'm already done with eight chapters! Next one up soon.)


	3. One Moment

I Don't Know You

_One Moment_

A few days later, Draco spent his free period catching up on homework in the head boy and girl common room that he shared with Hermione.

They had separate bedrooms and bathrooms but they shared a common room that connected their bedrooms.

Draco was sprawled on his favorite couch that faced a fireplace blazing brightly. He stalled beginning his homework. NEWT year really was as demanding as everyone had said it would be. And worse.

His train of thought was interrupted by a distraught looking Hermione entering the room. _She must have a free as well._ He studied her openly, remembering his vow to learn more about her, as she sat in the armchair alongside the couch, removing folders and parchment and a quill from her bag. She began to write feverously, but then stopped.

"You know, I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that," she stated directly, without looking up from her work.

Draco immediately averted his gaze, shocked that she had seen him, realizing how utterly ridiculous he must have appeared.

"Uhh... Sorry." _Wow, that was decent of me._ She must have noticed it too, for she raised her head and looked at him quizzically.

"Malfoy, I'm surprised at you. Here we are, having spent nearly a quarter of the year as roommates, unfortunately," Hermione added, "and never once have you apologized- For _anything_."

He glanced around the room nervously, hoping she wasn't expecting him to say something. To his immense relief, she continued.

"In fact," she put on an expression of mock thought, "I don't recall you _ever _apologizing for anything, ever; in over six years of us knowing each other."

He cleared his throat. "I uhh… I guess not."

This reply seemed to only puzzle her more, but she resumed her work anyway.

He drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch, desperately searching for a way to prolong the conversation.

"How's life?" he spat out, rather lamely.

"Good…?"

Draco returned to his thoughts, mortified. He relaxed into the warmth and comfort of the sofa. _What is with her? I want to know what is going on in her head. What is she thinking?_

She was different than any other girl he had met. She wasn't particularly pretty, but despite that she still she had this mysterious air of maturity and self-confidence that no others had. Where did it come from? Why? Why? _Why?_

Without thinking, he decided it was time to find out.

"Granger- Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, I suppose so, yes." She seemed a bit flustered. His real personality continued to show in unaccepted ways, and she clearly couldn't quite believe that he was the same person who had tormented her for all these years. It delighted him to know just how much he was confusing her. _Finally, _something_ she doesn't know…someone…_

"I…" Right then, it dawned on Draco how stupid this was going to sound. Embarrassed, he attempted to cover his tracks.

"What are you working on?" he asked stupidly, practically smacking himself for acting so ridiculous. This was _Granger._ He, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin king, would _never _ask a Gryffindor, not to mention a muggle born, something like that. He ought to have thought up something more convincing.

He turned away, the color of his cheeks rapidly deepening. He was making such a fool out of himself.

"Umm, I'm writing a letter."

Silence. He hadn't expected this. He had assumed that it was school work or something.

"To who?" he blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's to Viktor. Viktor Krum."

"Oh." He had forgotten the whole Hermione-Krum thing, but it surprised him anyway to hear that it was still going on. Three years!

It even made him a little angry. Hermione shouldn't be with him, he's way older! He's not her type, anyway. Too much muscle. Too grumpy.

Draco shook these thoughts out of his head. Who was he to care? He had Pansy. God, he was acting like a nine year old. Jealous of anyone who had a relationship, wanting things he can't have. And when he gets it, he soon grows tired of it.

_I'm so immature. Just look at her. She knows who she is; she knows her purpose in life. What's her secret?_

Before he knew it, the period was over. Time to return to class. To her shock, he let her pass through the portrait before him.

"Ladies first," he said politely, surprising himself more than her.

"Umm… thanks?" she glared at him suspiciously.

The following three days passed without much event. He had a large load of homework, but luckily none of it was due the next day. He permitted himself an afternoon of rest.

Draco wandered down the corridor back to the common room.

"Grindylows," he told the portrait, and it swung open.

Hermione was already there, buried in her work. It irked him to discover that she was occupying his favorite place on the couch. _She should know by now that that's where I always sit..._

"Get off, Granger," he barked.

"Ah, back to your old self again, are we? And I thought I was getting through to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. You and I know perfectly well what happened earlier this week," she said, her voice full of that all-knowing, ominous tone that he despised.

His temper boiled and raged at this comment. _Who was she to…How…? She doesn't know anything about me!_

"Are you sure it was me? 'Cause I don't have any idea what the hell you're talking about, and I don't give a damn either," he snapped.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," she paused, unsure of how to continue. "A few days ago…"

He waited, resisting the temptation to throw something.

"You were different, I think. But I don't really know what I think, I guess. Or what it means."

He didn't say anything.

"I realize that I've never really talked to you this much before, and now that I have…I guess…"

Her words weren't entirely clear to him, but they were calming all the same. He sat down beside her on the sofa, feeling rather awkward, his temper subsiding.

She appeared to be lost in thought. Maybe it hadn't been fair of him to play with her mind like that. Maybe he shouldn't have revealed himself so openly. Maybe…

"Well, maybe I'm not who you think I am," he ventured.

"That did actually occur to me. But where does the old Malfoy end and the new Malfoy begin? Have you really…_changed?_"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I _mean_," she explained, "that I've known you all these years. And for the first three or so, you were genuinely cruel and harsh and rude and-"

"Where are you going with this?"

"But lately," she persisted, "I've noticed that your heart isn't quite in it anymore. Your insults seem overdone, exaggerated. Maybe you don't… _hate_ me and Harry and Ron as much as you would like us to think you do," she concluded, obviously unsure if she had articulated her thoughts correctly.

"So you're basically saying you see right through me and my little 'act'."

"It sounds awful when you put it like that, but I think I do."

"You do."

"Yes."

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

He moved a little closer to her.

"Well…" she was apparently unaware of his movement, "You're either thinking I'm completely insane, _or_ I'm right on the money, and you're spooked that I know you so well having hardly spoken to you at length until recently."

"One of the two," he laughed a little, despite himself. _What is wrong with me?_

He unglued his eyes from the spot on the floor he had been determinedly staring at, dragging them up to meet Hermione's.

Without warning, a sudden urge to kiss her senseless swelled through his bones and his veins and his brain and the tips of his fingers and toes. Time halted. He felt his face burn as her flaming gaze peeled away at his skin, revealing his true self, who he had been hiding from all these years.

It must have showed, for she looked away, ending the moment abruptly. _Had she felt the heat as well?_

Draco felt utterly weak. What had happened? What was_ that?_

"I- I better get back to work," she stammered, standing up and carrying her bag to her room. The sound of the slam of her bedroom door brought him back to reality.

(A/N: Finally, something has happened! Keep reviewing, the more reviews, the faster I will update.)


	4. A Connection

I Don't Know You

_A Connection_

He felt hollow. Alone. All he knew was that he wasn't going to be able to look at her again for a long time.

_This was all because of my stupid, daft idea to get to know her!_

He deeply wished he could turn back time. In his heart, Draco knew that he would never think of Hermione in the same way again. He knew there were going to be awkward times ahead of him. _Them_.

It was nearing six o' clock. Dinnertime soon. He wasn't hungry.

He decided he would stay here and contemplate what had just happened. He couldn't risk showing himself in front of the other Slytherins.

Hermione then appeared from behind her bedroom door.

"Dinner," she said quietly, not looking at him.

Draco nodded, as his knees wobbled, threatening to give in completely. Luckily, she left through the portrait before that could happen.

He collapsed onto the couch and gazed into the fire, thinking of nothing. His mind went blank.

The week crawled along as Draco attempted to rid his thoughts of Hermione Granger. He was only just barely scraping grades, he was so distracted. He just could not figure out what had brought on these new emotions.

But as time went on, he slowly, surely, began to convince himself that nothing had happened. Their moment had been a figment of his imagination.

He had also spent the week avoiding Pansy discreetly. He dodged her in the hallways, and found himself constantly ducking into mysterious abandoned classrooms. For some reason, Pansy had been annoying him lately with her overly applied makeup and big kissy lips. Nothing about her was real, _nothing_.

He awoke up in the early hours of the morning, deeply thankful that it was a Saturday. No need face his friends if he didn't want to.

But what he didn't quite understand, was why he felt like he had betrayed everyone and everything he had ever known. _It wasn't like we did anything! We just looked at each other!_

_But it felt good. I felt…_ He stopped himself. He was treading on dangerous grounds again. Grounds that he had tried time and time again to push to the back of his mind. But then the flow of thoughts beat his desire to conceal them, and, reluctantly, he allowed them to resurface.

He couldn't deny that there was something there. Something they were both too scared to say aloud or to even think about, but couldn't avoid. What was it?

Then he noticed he was curled up in a red blanket. _Must have fallen asleep on the couch again. Wait. I don't remember putting that blanket on…_

Hermione must have… _Oh, God._

Four o' clock in the morning, according to his watch. Draco felt pretty awake, so he pried himself off of the couch, heading towards his bedroom door to dress for the day.

But then he stopped, while passing the door to Hermione's room. _She's still asleep_.

Without really thinking about the consequences, he pushed open the door, and what he saw struck him deeper than he could have imagined. There she was, sleeping peacefully. How could he ever have thought she was ugly? If anything she was…_No._ _Don't think that._

Just seeing her confirmed the worst... or the best.

These feelings were not temporary. And they were not simple. They were complicated and confusing. Full of life, and anger, and sadness, and hate, and love. Happiness. He was filled to the brim with all of these strange new thoughts when he looked at Hermione. And though he did not want to admit it, it was good to feel this way. Watching her made him feel more real- like a human being. Like something on this earth existing right now. _There is something bigger out there than me. There is more to life._

For the first time, Draco Malfoy understood the way things were. Perhaps better than most people. But the question was: Why did _Hermione_ cause him to feel this way?

Zooming back to the present and pushing these new thoughts to the back of his mind, he whipped around and got out of there. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad for not being caught.

But immediately he missed the whirlwind of emotion that passed through him only moments before. He felt empty without it.

After a moment of consideration on what to do with himself, he decided to go for a walk on the grounds to clear his mind. He threw on a coat and stepped out into the dark hallways. It wasn't even light out yet.

A few minutes later Draco was outside in a miniature courtyard near the entrance to the school. He gazed around at his surroundings. The forbidden forest, the quidditch pitch, the garden beside Hagrid's hut, the lake, the way into Hogsmeade… And of course, the large castle that never failed to astound him. He could go anywhere.

But instead he chose to sit on a bench that was only a few feet away from him. So much for a walk.

He had planned to sit in solitude and contemplate what had happened when he noticed a figure sit down beside him. He didn't need to look up. He knew who it was.

"Draco…"

She had used his first name.

He brought his eyes to meet hers and the wonderful, new emotions came rushing back. He wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

"Hi," he replied, this time staring straight into her eyes, unafraid.

"Couldn't sleep?"

He nodded.

"Neither could I."

"Thanks for uhh… Putting the blanket on me."

She laughed a little, modestly. "Well, I didn't want you to be cold."

A long silence fell between them. But it wasn't awkward, or embarrassing. They both were content with the presence of the other, and needed nothing more.

She looked away. _Why do you turn away? Look at me! Please, Hermione, I need to see your eyes. I need to know who you are. People say eyes are the windows to the soul. Prove it!_

As if on cue, she turned her head back towards him.

_Gods, she's beautiful._ And there it was. This time, he didn't ignore the thought.

He gazed at her auburn hair that cascaded in delicate tendrils down past her shoulders. One lock floated in front of her eye, how he longed to brush it away for her.

"The sun is coming up," she lifted a finger to the sky, which had indeed begun to fill with orange, yellow and purple light.

Together they watched it, mesmerized. Never before had Draco appreciated it like he did then.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered.

_You're beautiful._

She shifted her body to lean against his, and he placed his arm around her shoulder gingerly.

He didn't know how long they sat there. It could have been hours. Days, for all he cared.

Soon the castle began to show signs of life.

"Well, I guess we should go. It'll be breakfast soon."

Draco swallowed.

"Yeah," he choked out.

"I guess... I'll see you later."

She got up and walked away, disappearing behind the large doors.

(A/N: Thanks to those who review multiple times! Next one up soon..)


	5. Simple As That

I Don't Know You

_Simple as that_

He felt himself suddenly get up and head towards the door, feeling as if he was out of his own body, watching himself move and think.

At breakfast, nobody seemed to notice anything different about Draco. Everyone except Pansy.

His heart sank when he saw her. He had completely forgotten about her. It pained him to think just how close he had come to kissing Hermione when he had a girlfriend. And Hermione had Krum, or whatever was going on between them.

He was also a little surprised to find he had no feelings for Pansy at all anymore. It seemed odd to think it was only a week and a half ago that he had been so attracted to her. Strange how much he had grown up in such a short time.

Hermione was beginning to change his life, and Draco knew it.

It was a scary thought. His opinion of her had drastically altered. Was this really happening? He didn't even know _what _his feelings were towards her. He just knew they were no longer hate.

She seemed to be scared as well. Every so often over the next day or so he caught a glimpse of her at the Gryffindor table, looking highly distracted. He couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about him.

When Breakfast was over, Draco made a mad dash for the door, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with his friends. He needed more time to digest what was going on with Hermione.

But unfortunately, Pansy cornered him in the halls.

"Hey, Draco," she batted her eyelashes.

She was clearly suggesting a make out session in the room of requirement, which had become a regular thing of theirs. He had never wanted to be around her less.

"Umm, I can't do anything right now, Pansy, I… have a lot of work to do," which was actually true, but he didn't plan on doing it right away.

"C'mon, Draco…" she teased, apparently under the impression that she was being sexy. She traced her finger lightly over his lips, moving dangerously close to him.

Just a little while ago he would have been under her spell. Not anymore.

He pulled away from her.

"Pansy, this isn't going to work," he said, making up his mind.

"What? What do you mean?" she snapped.

"I mean, _us._ I think it's time we… I guess… I'm ready to try new things."

"You mean new _people?_ GODS, Draco! You fucking asshole!" she smacked him squarely across the cheek and stomped off, leaving the crowd of people who had been watching speechless.

He turned around and headed back for the common room, not in the mood to deal with stupid questions from stupid people. At the moment, that wasn't important at all.

He entered the common room and sat on the green sofa, not entirely sure what had come over him. He was glad that he had done it, though. Pansy really was a bitch. _How could I ever have liked her?_

_Good riddance._

At that moment, Hermione entered their common room, and then stopped, noticing his presence.

"Why did you break up with Pansy?" she asked quietly.

This was unexpected…

"Oh, I don't know-"

"It didn't have anything to do with _me_ did it?"

It never ceased to amaze him how right she was about absolutely everything.

He stood up, debating in his mind whether to be honest or not.

"Well-"

"Look, Malfoy," she said, back to last name terms, "I don't know what happened between us this morning, but…"

"But what?" he demanded, standing up to meet her eyes, desperate to connect with her again.

"I don't think it should continue."

"What? Why?"

"I just can't trust you after everything you've done. To be completely honest, I'm scared," the tone of her voice changed dramatically, "Scared that you're changing. Scared that I've been wrong all this time-"

He grabbed her arm forcefully, to keep her looking directly at him.

"It's _me_ who's been wrong. _I'm_ to blame."

"So am I. I didn't even try to get to know you, did I? I never gave you a chance."

"Neither did I! The only reason you hated me was because I was horrible to you. None of this is your fault."

"See _this_ is what I'm talking about. Why are you suddenly so… decent? Am I dreaming? Has the world turned upside-down? I don't know what to think anymore-"

"Then don't think!"

She stood still. So still.

"It's…"

She looked straight into his eyes…

"as…"

He pulled her closer…

"simple…"

Closer…

"as…"

Even closer…

"that."

Too close…

Before he could think, before he knew what he was doing, he brought his lips to hers.

Then Draco's whole world was swept away in a matter of seconds. All that was left was his instincts.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she slowly, surely, began to kiss him back. He could feel her lips trembling as she brought her arms up to cling to his neck, making the connection stronger.

It was so different with her. He had had plenty of girlfriends, but none of them had been like this. They had never had this kind of chemistry.

At first it was lovely, and innocent, but soon they both lost control.

It became passionate, she parted her lips and permitted him to explore into her deeper. He wrapped his arms tighter, bringing her closer to him. Their bodies molded together like pieces of a puzzle.

Wild. They soon were against the wall. He pinned her in the corner, as she stroked her nails down his back, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

Then he dragged his lips, painfully slowly, down to the dent in her neck where it met her collarbone.

"Draco…" She suddenly stopped stroking his back.

"Yes?" he managed to say.

"Stop…This isn't right…"

He didn't.

"What happened… to not thinking…?" he breathed onto her skin.

"What about Viktor?" she moaned, trying to do the right thing, "and Ron?"

_RON? _This was too much for Draco.

He stopped, and stood up straight, his hands now at his side.

"Can't you just _let go _Hermione?"

"No, I can't!"

She flattened her now disheveled hair with her hand and stormed off into her room, slamming the door like a child.

_No._

(A/N: Wow, I looked in my inbox and saw seven reviews at once! Thanks guys, keep it up. I have now finished the story, so updates will be fairly quick.)


	6. Impossible

I Don't Know You

_Impossible_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" he murmured over and over.

_I ruined it. Now I'll never have that feeling again. When I'm with her…_

It was unbearable to think she didn't feel the same way. Was he just dreaming? Was she just standing there while he kissed her? Did she feel anything at all?

_Of course not_._ You're using her, Draco_, a small voice inside his mind said. _If she had felt the same way, she wouldn't have stopped kissing you._

It hurt Draco immensely to force himself to understand his own words.

But then again, maybe she did feel it. Maybe she was swept away just like he was. He felt selfish and mentally slapped himself for even thinking these words, but he still couldn't prevent the thought from surfacing to the front of his mind…

_I guess I'll never know._

But if she did, how on earth did she find the strength to do the right thing? _Fuck! She's such a damned good person._ He couldn't help but admire her for this remarkable trait.

Krum and Weasley. His blood boiled at the thought of Hermione's previous lovers. How could she have been thinking of them in a time like that?

He knew perfectly well of the love-hate relationship involving Ron and Hermione. Everyone did. It was painfully obvious that he had been completely head over heels in love with her for years, but too stupid to do anything about it. And when she had finally realized, he let it slip through his fingers, blaming _her _for never reaching out to him. The entire great hall was present when the fiasco took place. She had been so mortified. It was funny how it seemed that every one of their blazing rows took place in front of the whole school.

_Some people just don't understand how women tick._ Draco prided himself in his expertise in that very area.

They did, however, have a week or two of going out together, but it immediately ended when they could not stand one another anymore. But, over eight months later, Draco was pretty sure that the Weasel never stopped having feelings for her.

And then Krum, as well. Without warning a blazing anger took hold of him. KRUM! _Damn him, I HATE him!_ He had probably already stolen Hermione's virginity, and then he dumped her like a sack of mud without looking back. Draco remembered how she had cried in class for weeks following.

To think that he actually used to try to suck up to Krum, and almost idolized him in a sick jealous way… It was unbelievable nowadays.

This anger did not solve anything for Draco. He still didn't know how Hermione felt about everything. It would never be put to rest unless he did something about it.

He needed to see her again… Needed her to look in her eyes… Needed her to understand… His love was so strong that-

_What?_

His _LOVE?_

Now _that's_ crazy. In no way possible. Absolutely, undeniably, completely, totally-

"True."

Then Draco saw light as he verbalized it. He understood. It made sense. Everything fit. _So this is_ _what it feels like._

It's odd what you can reveal to yourself just by thinking clearly. The real truth swept over him, and instead of delighting him, it devastated him.

_Now I know what they mean when they say 'Love Sucks'._

He sunk into the armchair, Hermione's armchair, and breathed in her scent. She would never love him. And it was his fault. Perhaps if he hadn't swallowed in everything his father had told him as a child, she would have given him a chance. Maybe they'd even by together right now- telling each other those three little words that were ripping the present Draco apart little by little.

He couldn't believe how drastically his opinion towards Hermione had changed. It had simply started with an interest, a harmless wonderment about what made Hermione tick. Just in a matter of weeks of getting to know her, he found that absolutely everything about her was beautiful. Physically, mentally, emotionally…

_Dammit! _Why hadn't he realized this earlier? If only, if only…

But the past no longer mattered. What was done was done, and Draco had to make due with what he had. He loved Hermione, and he knew that it would be a waste of time to try to fight these feelings. There was too much truth in them.

_iHisHHH_

_So what am I going to do about it?_

He let these words hang in the air for a while, knowing that he couldn't just sit here with the reality. It would eat him from the inside until he was nothing but skin- hollow.

He scanned the possibilities of which none were appealing.

Eventually he decided he should make a list. He reached for his bag and took out a black quill and a scroll of spare parchment. Messily, he scrawled out a title and began to list the options for his future.

What to do

1. I throw myself off the North Tower. (!)

2. I get back with Pansy to try to forget about H.

3. I force myself on H, make her love me.

4. I drop out of school to try to turn my life around.

5. I kill my father in sweet vengeance!

6. I tell her.

He didn't really want to do any of them. There were only two rational options. One was to drop out, but he really didn't want to do that. NEWTS were near, and if he left now, his seven years of hard work would go to waste.

And then option six stood out.

_Tell her._

It was the only thing he could do that made sense. It at least did not involve suicide and/or murder. (He really was tempted to make his father pay, if he weren't currently residing in Azkaban.)

She would probably slap him and stomp off, but at least he would know he tried. At least he wouldn't have to live with the regret that he had never told her. _When she says no, which is definite, I'll just have to live with it, and try to move on._

That led to another string of problems. Where and when was he going to do it? Corner her after class, or in their common room?

And by Gods, HOW? What was he going to say? Just blurt it out? "I love you Hermione, uhh, just thought you should know?"

_This is going to be impossible._

(A/N: Sorry that wasn't a very eventful chapter, but lots will happen in the next one. Right now I'm looking at eleven chapters total. Let me know in your reviews if you would rather me extend this story, or start a brand new one, which will probably also be Draco/Hermione.)


	7. Worth It

I Don't Know You

_Worth it_

After hours of planning how he was going to tell Hermione the truth, Draco had fallen asleep in the chair with his list dangling loosely in hand.

He had not come up with the perfect way. He needed a time, a place, and a starting sentence… And he needed all this soon. He had to tell her before he fell apart. She had to know.

"Malfoy,"

Draco woke with a start to find her standing before him. His eyes lazily closed again. _ I must be dreaming._

"Malfoy!" she kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!" _Definitely not a dream._

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, showing no sympathy towards Draco for injuring him. At least she hadn't brought up their kiss. _I want to delay that talk_ _for at least another couple of days._

"Meaning of what?" he spat out, while tenderly nursing his leg.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said coldly as she thrust the list in his face.

_Oh Fuck. What do I do?_

"I… uhh…"

"'H' doesn't stand for 'Hermione', does it?"

"No, it stands for 'Harry'," he said sarcastically, trying to distract her from getting to the point.

"Tell me what?" she said, pointing to the sixth option.

"Nothing."

"Tell me _WHAT?_"

"I… I'm not saying." He tried to get up from the chair, but she grabbed his arm, persisting.

"Malfoy, if you don't tell me, I will find out on my own. I always get to the bottom of these things."

"Alright, but you'll never guess…"

"Dammit Malfoy!" she shouted, clearly frustrated. It was amusing that she could not figure out something that he thought should be incredibly obvious by now.

"Please, Granger, do me the courtesy of calling me by my first name."

He wasn't sure why he was playing coy with her now. It was just so satisfying to see her squirm.

"You do me the same courtesy then."

"Fine, _Hermione_."

"_Draco_."

He loved it when she said his name.

Then the determined expression on her face turned thoughtful.

"Who are you Draco Malfoy?"

He didn't offer a reply, confused at this question.

"I've seen too many versions of you in the past few weeks. There's the typical mean, rude Malfoy," she counted on her fingers, "There's the shy, awkward boy who always tries to say the right thing… And the sensitive Malfoy who sat with me and watched the sun rise."

At these words Draco's cheeks flushed, and he turned away, determinedly avoiding her gaze.

"Answer me, Mal- _Draco. _What are you trying to tell me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" for the first time her tone was not accusatory. Concerned, almost.

"I just- I'm not ready. I don't know how to say it."

"But… It'll drive me insane if you don't!"

He actually laughed a little, a sensation he had not experienced in a long time. But it died down, and he returned to his solemn self. She sank onto the arm of the chair, beside him.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked in a voice quite unlike his own.

"Not to me."

"Well, I'm sorry, I just can't do it."

She sighed. "Well, I won't leave you alone until you tell me or I find out, just a word of advice."

He was thrilled to find himself laughing again, and her as well. There was something so wonderful about her that he couldn't describe.

"Stop being cute."

"Nope, sorry. I will do _anything _to get you to say it."

"Even if I… tickle you?" he threatened.

"Don't be ridicu-" she screamed gleefully as he pulled her into his lap and ran his fingers along her stomach, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

Here they were, seventeen years old, finally hitting maturity, and they were engaged in a tickling war.

But he didn't care, and apparently, neither did she.

Suddenly, he stopped. He held her delicate waist in his strong arms and flipped her over, their faces mere inches apart. Their eyes connected, and the blissful range of emotions flowed back into Draco. He lost control.

Their lips met in a sweet, sultry kiss. He loved the feeling of her moist, warm mouth on his. But then he pulled away, and spoke into her parted lips.

"I love you, Hermione," it was so quiet, almost too much so, but she had heard it. It had been what she had been dying to hear. He could feel it.

A few minutes passed before she replied.

"I'm scared," she whispered, maintaining the ever-tightening distance between them.

This was not the reply he had been expecting.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, still facing him.

"What will they think…?"

"Who?" he said, running his hand through her thick, chestnut hair.

Then he noticed that an icy tear was rolling down her cheeks. It fell onto his neck, and he felt his body heat burn it away into the humid air between them.

"Everyone. The world. Harry. Ron. Krum."

_There she goes again._

"What about them?" he worked hard to conceal his frustration.

"I'm afraid… that I'm falling for you." It looked as though it pained her greatly to speak these words.

"What's wrong with that? Just say what's on your mind. Just say it."

It broke his heart to see her so upset.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. I'll be alright."

"Well… I want to be with you, I do. I know you've changed. I think I'm finally getting through to the real you, but…"

"Go on."

"If I decide to be with you, then I will lose everything else in my life- My friends, all that I stand for. They… They would never forgive me. And the question is, are you worth it?"

Draco hung his head, in attempt to hide the forming tears in his eyes. But then she cupped his chin in her hand, and lifted it, revealing his watering eyes for the world to see.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry."

"I know you can't give everything up. I'm sorry for asking you for that. I should have realized… Thank you… for explaining it to me."

She removed herself from his embrace.

"Goodbye," she said, looking him hard in the eye for what he thought was the final time, and left.

(A/N: This is not the end at all, just a bump in the road for our two heroes. Please R & R!)


	8. Without You

I Don't Know You

_Without You_

Over the next few weeks Draco was struck with such a deep intensity of devastation that he found it nearly impossible to function in normal life. Every day passed, but he wasn't aware of it. He felt unconnected to the life around him, feeling as if he was a part of his own world. Everyone and everything zoomed by without a care in the world.

Draco remembered being a part of that once, but strangely, he didn't want to return to it. Not ever. So what if he wasn't connected? It was nice to feel real- To know that you exist. A person who never endures any suffering can't quite comprehend how life works. He understood that now.

But feeling real came at a heavy price. Was it worth it to never be happy? It is possible to be happy and to…_exist_?

_Yes. Look at Potter. He's done it._

A rage pooled deep within Draco at the thought of Harry Potter. The-so-called-boy-who-lived. How did he figure it out? Is there a way to live with suffering?

Harry was probably laughing and talking with Hermione right this second. And then, Draco understood why he had hated 'The Chosen One' for all these years. It was so incredibly obvious! _I'm jealous of him!_ It did explain the meaning of the dreams to an extent.

Harry was always the _center_ of attention with his close little group of friends that supported him through anything. Draco could never have that. He had screwed up any chance of that long ago.

The only person who had ever understood him, or even really _tried_, was Hermione.

After a many weeks of trying to figure out a way to live in both worlds, Draco gave up. _No way I'm going to ask Potter. I won't stoop to that level._ He didn't really need happiness anyway.

The rest of the world didn't matter anymore. He no longer noticed them, just willing the days to go by until he could forget about Hermione. But something told him that it would be a long time- Perhaps never.

His grades were dropping at unbelievable speed, and his friends were beginning to slip away as well.

_Oh well. Didn't like 'em anyway._

Everyone was noticing the bags forming under his eyes. His skin seemed to have lost what little color it had to begin with. He moved slower, his head bowed. He was no longer Slytherin king, that title long passed to his former friend, Blaise Zambini.

Draco's life had flipped around. No one talked to him. He sat alone on the grounds at lunch. But he convinced himself that was not a problem. He was doing what was best for Hermione.

People say that it is one thing to love someone enough to be with them, but quite another to love someone enough to be without them. Draco had thought about this statement many times. It kept him going a little while longer.

Every time he caught a glimpse of Hermione was like a gift from above. He lived for those stolen moments that they were not supposed to have.

Sometimes she returned his longing gaze, and they shared a connection, but it was always quickly broken when Harry or Ron called her to go to class. They seemed to not have noticed a change in Hermione. They acted the same as usual. She was good at hiding it, much better than Draco was.

_Or maybe she hasn't changed. Maybe she's already forgotten me._

The thought alone was enough to make Draco want to throw something or scream. But he couldn't avoid the fact that this was probably true.

After a month of this dreary life of feeling real, he began to grow more and more sure of this. It helped him to resent something, blame was his only vent. His anger built steadily until he loathed everything about her and her pathetic life. Those stolen moments he once lived for no longer existed as time went on with no contact with the outside world he had abandoned.

_Her toothy smile, bushy hair, and that annoying teacher's pet attitude, the way she shoots her hand up in the air at every fucking question…_

On a Thursday night, towards the end of winter, Draco returned to the common room, not at all surprised to find her already in her room, asleep. They had taken to the habit of avoiding each other whenever possible.

He was about to head for his room, when he noticed something: A slip of paper on the coffee table. He reached for it.

_D,_

_Meet me outside on the courtyard bench at 4:00am._

_H._

Draco glanced at his watch. 11:00pm now. There was no question who 'H' was. But what could she possibly want to talk to him about now? They had both agreed that they were not meant to be, and had left it at that.

All the emotions he had kept buried for weeks came rushing back. There was no pretending. His feelings for Hermione had not evaporated. They had only grown stronger over time. Draco knew deep down that he had been waiting for a sign like this, almost desperately. But now that it was here, sitting innocently on the coffee table, he wasn't sure what to think…

He then returned to his bedroom, exhausted, and collapsed on his gorgeous green and silver canope bed. It was better not to dwell on it. He threw off his robes and they landed on the floor, where they always landed. He leaned over and set the timer for 3:45am, and fell asleep, still in his school clothes.

Four hours later, he awoke again. Jumping out of the bed, he frantically grabbed the silk black robes from the floor and squeezed them on over his clothing. He hurried out to the hallway that led to the courtyard, planning what he was going to say.

He opened the doors to meet a swift breeze of air, chilling him. It wasn't even light out yet. He could see that a dark figure was already seated on the bench, waiting for him.

Draco hurried out to the bench and sat down.

"Hermione," he whispered, everything he had carefully planned to say slipping out of his mind.

"I'd wondered if you might have gotten it mixed up. But then again, if you had known who you were really meeting, you probably wouldn't have come," Draco was stunned to hear a male answer.

"_You?_"

"Yes, Malfoy, your arch nemesis," said a sarcastic voice.

The boy sitting opposite him rotated his body to face Draco, and immediately he realized his mistake.

It was Harry Potter.


	9. Grudges Resurfacing

I Don't Know You

_Grudges Resurfacing_

"Surprised to see me?"

Draco nodded weakly, desperately searching for an excuse to get out of there. This could only lead to bad things.

"I figured. Look, I need to talk to you. It's about Hermione."

Of course. He should have known. Potter _had_ noticed the change in Hermione. Yet instead of abandoning her like Draco's friends had, he had gone straight to the source of the problem. _Me._

It was a mark of their friendship.

Potter didn't _deserve_ to be friends with Hermione. Draco felt his fists clench at the thought, controlling the urge to instigate a muggle duel right there in the courtyard. _Calm down, calm down…_

"O- Okay," he stuttered, unsure of what to do or how he should act.

"Ron and I have noticed that she's acting very strange. She doesn't talk as much. When we speak to her it seems distant, like she's distracted. I've caught her sobbing in the common room several times, but she wouldn't explain why. And she's not enthusiastic in class anymore. It's as if… She's turned normal!"

Harry laughed at this, and went on.

"So, being her friend, I asked her what was up."

Draco sensed that he was finally getting to the point, and prepared himself for the blow.

"After a while of coaxing her into answering me, I got something."

A small, sly smile curled across Harry's face. Draco gulped.

"She said it was _you._ And refused to tell me anything else."

All at once, Draco's heart swelled with different extreme emotions. Hermione had not forgotten him! And then he also felt a stab of anger towards Potter for meddling in things… And a sharp twinge of jealousy in his heart that Harry knew her better than he did.

"So, now we're here, talking like civilized human beings. I'm just shocked that you haven't insulted me yet!"

"You haven't exactly given me a chance, now have you?" he sneered, ancient grudges resurfacing rapidly. Draco could actually feel himself slipping back into the persona of the arrogant pureblood Slytherin King that he had been his entire life. He knew his act well. The only person who had ever seen the real Draco Malfoy was Hermione.

"Okay, let's not go there. I just want to know one thing, and it's very simple and straight forward. I prefer for this not to get more serious than it absolutely has to be," he paused, gaining confidence. "_What_ did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Draco snapped too quickly, not planning on giving Potter the satisfaction of luring him here successfully.

"Don't be stupid. Just tell me, that's all there is to it. Did you hurt her? _Gods,_ tell me you didn't hurt her," he was starting to look desperate.

Draco still didn't say anything.

"Just so you know, Ron said he would personally beat you into the ground if you refused to cough up," Harry threatened.

"Hah! Was that supposed to be frightening? Like that blood-traitor weasel could even inflict a scratch on me! I'm _so scared._"

Potter was really beginning to get angry. It was clear how important Hermione was to him. Draco would have given anything to say, "She's important to me too!"

"_Tell me Malfoy_. I'm warning you. This can be easy, or it can be hard: For you." Harry raised his wand, directing it at Draco's throat.

"I'm just _shaking _with fear," he replied in a sarcastic monotonous drone, feeling none of the hatred and calmness he was displaying.

"Ron, get out here," Harry commanded, craning his neck slightly to the left.

Just then, Weasley appeared from behind a tree bearing his wand, looking menacing.

"What is this, the Wizarding Mafia?" Draco joked, determined to conceal his steadily building fear. It was now two on one.

"Shut it, Malfoy," growled Harry. Ron glared at Draco with a blazing hatred that Draco had never seen before- even from his worst enemies.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!_" Weasley suddenly exploded, forcefully grabbing Draco by the neck and smashing him against the walls of the castle.

"I…" he stopped, almost having blurt out the truth.

Weasley loosened his grip, inclining his head, egging him to continue his thought. A minute passed before a response came.

"I love her. Okay? Are you happy? I'm in love with her."

Potter stood up, displaying complete incomprehension. He fell backwards a few steps, loosing his balance.

At first Weasley just stood there, his eyes widening in disbelief. Then he burst into action, tossing his wand aside, magic forgotten.

"I'LL KILL YA! I'LL _KILL_ YA!" he screamed maniacally into the night, sinking his surprisingly forceful wrist into Draco's stomach and face alternately over and over again. "She's not yours to love! She's mine! _MINE!_" Ron howled, muddy tears streaming down his cheeks, continually beating Draco until he sank to the ground, blood flowing from his nose and mouth.

Then, Ron decided that a muggle beating just wasn't satisfying enough. He groped along the ground for his wand, and directed it at Draco's throat.

"Sectumsempra," he said in a cold, dark voice that not even Harry knew he possessed.

A familiar blinding pain shot through the front of his body. He vaguely remembered having Harry perform the exact same spell on him the previous year, but it had not been this painful. Draco was smart enough to know that the same spell, backed with a more emotional caster, could be ten times as powerful.

For a moment Weasley just stood there, panting heavily, staring down at Draco bleeding in disgust and hatred. It was the loudest silence they had both ever experienced. Even a shocked hush fell over the trees, it seemed. The whole world was holding its breath.

Then the emptiness was broken by a small, wounded voice that belonged to Harry Potter.

"C'mon, Ron. We should go. Just leave him," he said quietly, obviously still stunned at what had just happened and also that Draco had not even attempted to fight back. He had just let it all happen.

Ron nodded, and then strolled off with Potter down the path that led to their common room, leaving Draco quite alone and bleeding into the earth.

(A/N: Sorry about that, it was a painful chapter to write. But don't worry, things will get better. Only a couple of chapters left! They may take longer to get up, because I really want to get them perfect. Thanks for reading!)


	10. A Confrontation

I Don't Know You

_A Confrontation_

Draco sat there immobile for hours, before someone finally came and found him. It was some Ravenclaw second year. She stared blankly at him for a minute, almost looking like she was going to leave him and walk away. Luckily for Draco, she ran off screaming wildly "Someone's hurt! Someone's hurt!"

Madam Pomfrey arrived within moments, conjuring a stretcher to support his broken body. She had been shocked to see him in such a state.

"I've never once in your seven years here, seen you with a serious wound!" she had said, upon examining him through his blood soaked white shirt. "If you had been discovered earlier, I could have patched you up in a flash, but…"

Draco then proceeded to remind her, rather rudely, that it wasn't under his control whether he was found or not. _She's so quick to blame me for everything. Probably a Gryffindor supporter._

So far she had not inquired about the manner of the injuries. He wouldn't tell anyway, that would only lead his situation from bad to worse.

He spent the rest of the day covered in the puss of some mysterious healing plant, staring at the painfully white ceiling. He was to spend the next few days there, mending his torn chest, various broken ribs and cracked jaw. Draco would have never guessed that Weasley had it in him. He supposed that when someone is angry enough, they can do extraordinary things.

He knew that he probably deserved what he got, meddling in their business like that. Draco had screwed up all three of their lives beyond repair.

And now it was apparent that Ron was indeed still deeply in love with Hermione. Finally, he could understand why.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knew he had to do _something_. Everything was his fault. Apologize? Like that would do anything. It'd basically be asking for another beating. Deny the whole thing? Pretend he was joking? Hah! He would have to put on a pretty convincing show to get them to believe that one. No matter how he racked his brain, nothing he could possibly do seemed really satisfying enough. Their lives were changed, and there was no going back. Draco had never wished more in his life that they hadn't destroyed the stock of time turners…

But really, did he want to change this? Did he want to go back to a life with no Hermione? _No. That life was meaningless._ It was pointless to debate over it anyhow. What had happened, had happened.

When Draco was mid-thought, Harry Potter, of all people, entered the room. He approached Madam Pomfrey cautiously.

"I'm here… as a visitor."

"But the only person in here is- oh? Alright…" she said, not even trying to hide her expression of surprise. She had grown accustomed to the two as sworn enemies. Everyone had.

Potter came and stood next to Draco's bed, awkwardly. He threw Madam Pomfrey a meaningful glance, who promptly left the room for her office, but not before glaring at him suspiciously. For all she knew, Harry was there simply to damage him more.

"Are you…" he said quietly, not looking at Draco, "Are you really in love with her?"

Draco bowed his head, but nodded. Harry looked immensely hurt at this. Still Draco knew that Harry wanted answers. Why else would he be here?

"How did it happen? When?" he continued in the same solemn tone that a grieved person might use at a funeral.

Draco should have known they were bound to ask him these questions. "Well… I'm not sure. A while ago. Does it really matter?"

"Have you and Hermione had-"

"_No, _If you mean sex, no. But we had a few short moments that didn't last. I think it was mostly me. I honestly have no idea how she feels."

This was only half true. She had, after all, said that she was falling for him. But for all he knew, she despised him now. He wouldn't blame her.

"And you didn't bother to ask?" accused Harry.

"I didn't think it mattered… We kind of came to an agreement."

"What agreement?"

"That we shouldn't speak to each other again," he said, honestly.

"And did you keep to it?"

"Yes… So far. How's Ron?" Draco changed the subject, not wanting to go into further detail.

"Let's just say, not good. He's pretty broken up, but I'm not sure why. He seems to think you've spoiled her or something."

"Why would he think that?"

"Thinks she loves you back." Draco's ears perked up at this.

"What? Why? Has he talked to her?" he said a little too eagerly. Potter's eyebrows narrowed, suspicious that he should be so interested in this. It appeared that he was worried Draco might still try to be with her. Draco had no intention of that.

"Not that I know of," he took a deep breath, "Look. I'm gonna say this right out. I don't want you around Hermione any more."

Draco sighed. He had seen this coming. "You're acting like you're her father or something."

Harry ignored the comment. "You're disturbing her. She's changed."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"_No_, it's _not._ You're confusing her. Whatever you think is best for her… Well, what I'm trying to say is, you don't know her. I do. Don't try and pretend you've known her for such a long time. You've barely talked to her until recently!" his volume rose, "I mean, I don't even get how this happened! And I don't want to know! I hate you! We all hate you. You hate us. That's the way it was! That's how I liked it! And now you've fucked everything up! _Merlin,_ can't we just go back to the way things were?"

Draco just stared at Harry as he poured his feelings out. It was odd, but some of the very same thoughts had run through his head not long ago.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry gave him a cold look that silenced him.

"I shouldn't have come here."

"No, you shouldn't have."

They shared one more glance, and Potter stomped off, more frustrated than before.

(A/N: This was also kind of a filler chapter, but we'll start seeing a lot more action really soon. Everyone be sure to author alert me, so when my new fic comes out, you'll know first thing!)


	11. Believe It

I Don't Know You

_Believe It_

The following day in the hospital was uneventful. Neville Longbottom had come and gone, his hand severely wounded from Bubotuber Pus, but no one else. It seemed to be a slow day for Madam Pomfrey.

It was nine o'clock at night when two Gryffindor students who Draco recognized as Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown came bursting through the door supporting a limp body in their hands.

"She's hurt, she's hurt!"

Madam Pomfrey immediately scooped the figure up and dropped her on the bed next to Draco's, and his mind splintered at who it was. _Hermione._

His heart dipped into his stomach.

_Let her be okay, please, let her be okay. _

"Oh, it's not too bad; she seems to have overdosed on love potion," Draco breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't even try to hide from the others. He was done pretending.

Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione's throat, "A desperate young man, I suppose? I swear these teenagers always do this… One drop is enough, for heaven's sake…" She fumbled in her many pockets and removed a dusty bottle with swirling purple liquid inside. Then, she tipped the drink into Hermione's lifeless lips.

At least she was going to be alright. Draco thought he could fancy a guess on who gave her the potion…

"She'll be awake in three or four hours," she assured Lavender and Dean, "I've given her anti-love remedy, so she'll feel a bit drowsy, but no longer affected. I think I'll have to keep her here for the next few days, anyhow. Sometimes these things have unexpected side affects. Give this note to Professor Dumbledore will you? Thank you, children." They scurried off, looking relieved. "And Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Please do try and get some sleep, now."

Madam Pomfrey left for her office that connected with the main room, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

_What am I going to do in three hours when she wakes up?_ He had absolutely no intention of going to sleep. It was foolish to even try.

He considered ignoring her for a moment, but just glancing in her direction… seeing her chest heave slowly up and down, her breath short and distressed... He overflowed with emotion. Draco knew, in that moment, that he would do anything for her. Anything in the world. Ignoring her just couldn't work.

Perhaps let her make the first move, and play along?

Time dragged on, and finally, around three and a half hours later, he heard a small cough to his left. Her eyes opened and widened at the sight of him.

"Draco," she said in that melodic voice he adored, rubbing her eyes. "What's happened?"

"Apparently, someone gave you a love potion and you overdosed," he replied in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Oh. That makes sense," she blinked several times, bringing the room back into focus.

He waited, nervously. It was growing more and more impossible for him not to tear over there and take her in his arms and never let go.

"What happened to you?"

He hadn't anticipated this question. "I uhh… got in a fight."

"With who?"

"Err… Ron."

"Oh, Gods. It's because of… It's…"

"Yeah, they cornered me in the courtyard," he decided that the truth was the best option.

"_They?_ Oh no, not Harry too. I would have expected something like this from Ron, but _Harry?_"

"Well, Harry didn't curse me, Ron did. Harry just asked me what I did to you."

Her jaw dropped open. How he ached to close it with a kiss…

"And… What did you tell them?" her voice lowered to almost a whisper, afraid of what she was about to hear.

"The truth."

"What truth?"

"That… I love you." It felt so freeing to let it out in the open, finally. A minute passed as she moved to sit on the end of his bed.

"Draco, I need to tell you something-"

"Yes, I know it'll ruin our lives, and I'm being selfish for asking you to do this, but… Maybe it is worth it," Draco decided to take a _big_ risk. "'Mione, I can't live without you… The past few months had been dreadful, to say the least. I don't know if I can bear this lonely agony much longer. Who cares what they say? Who cares what they think? The future can be ours, I want to be together."

She stared deep into his eyes, and he knew that she had been swept away by his insane proposition. He expected her to say anything, _do_ anything, except what she said next.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

He must not have heard correctly. "_What?_"

"I don't want to be alone again. We can get through anything, it's worth it. I know it is." she smiled warmly, and placed her delicate hand atop his.

He stared at her blankly, processing the meaning of these words.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

"I thought I would have to convince you. I just can't quite believe what I'm hearing."

"Believe it."

She forcefully hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him in for an intense kiss. It was the first time she had ever done this, and it was more wonderful and powerful than he could have imagined in his wildest dreams.

He was pressing so hard against her that he worried he may have bruised her lips. For all he knew, he was hurting himself more. But one thought pushed all common sense out of his mind: _Any moment she may pull away, make the most of it, make the most of it._

But she never did.

Soon, their bodies were against each other, his arms traced her curves, causing her to emit a soft moan from the back of her throat. She parted her lips, and their tongues engaged in a fierce battle. He stroked her in every place, everywhere. He so deeply desired to taste every inch of her… To explore.

Then he flipped them both over, until he was on top of her in his hospital bed. Every second the passion grew.

"Draco, we can't do this here…"

He placed a finger to her lips. "No thoughts like that. This is it, remember? No second thoughts."

"But what if _she_ walks in?"

Then a sinking feeling erupted inside of him. She was right. It wasn't the time, or the place.

Then a wild idea occurred to him. "Let's get out of here," he panted, still on top of her.

"What..?"

"Let's go far away. Leave everything."

"You're out of your mind-"

"Just think of it. You and me… Against all odds. We could go anywhere, travel all over. A life made for the two of us."

"But… What about NEWTs? I need to take them. I have to."

"I know you do. I say we wait until we take exams, they're not that far off, then we get out of here. No one will ever hear of us again."

"I… can't do that."

Draco felt the lump growing in his throat, his eyes getting hot and steamy. _Don't do this now, Draco._

"Why not? You could still visit people, but I know I would never want to see my family again." He knew that Hermione was aware of the hatred he harbored towards his family, especially his father.

Then he saw light in her eyes. She looked straight up at him.

"Let's do it," she decided, sitting up, so they faced each other on his bed.

Then the tears erupted, and he felt them streaming down his cheeks, and dropping to match Hermione's. Her face was wet with joyful tears of her own.

"You're right," she cupped his cheek in her hand, stroking it lovingly, "I want to do this. Life has been hell without you. I don't need anything… _anyone… _else. There's this connection we have that… Without it I feel…"

"Empty," he finished her sentence.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey chose to burst through the doors. Hermione swept her hand away instantly.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are free to go. You've healed long enough."

"Okay." Draco neither knew nor cared about what Madam Pomfrey thought, not in the slightest bit embarrassed about the position she had discovered him in.

He rose from the bed, shooting Hermione a meaningful glance, which she returned. For a moment they both looked at each other. An honest glance filled with love, passion, hope for the future. Trust. In that instant they understood. In those few seconds in time, the world seemed simple. They were meant to be together, and nothing was going to stand in the way.

_Nothing._

Then he left the hospital wing, knowing for sure that it wasn't the last time he would see her.

He left before he could hear her gently whisper the three words that were no longer ripping Draco apart.

"I love you."

A/N: That's the end. Thanks so much to all who read and reviewed!

Felicitousmomento- Thank you so much for reviewing me many times from the very beginning. I really appreciate it!

Rizahawkeye21- You were the second reviewer ever! Thanks so much! I loved your constructive critism.

Lilmissgullible- Thank you for reviewing me multiple times!

Rachael Lupin- Thank you for your long reviews. You were right pretty much when you guessed the plot line. )

Cardinal Ximinez- I laughed aloud at your comment. Just wanted to mention that.

If I forgot you, don't murder me, I loved each and every review. It really kept me going. I very much enjoyed writing this story, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. If you want to hear more from me, be sure to Author Alert me so you know when my next story comes out. It will be called "A Change of Heart." I'm already ten pages into it! It is in Hermione's POV. It is a Draco Hermione story, but it will involve Ron and Harry _a lot_ more than in this fic. Basically, it is a love "Square". You may not get what that means, so you'll have to wait and see. Here is a small preview:

_Hermione Granger strolled confidently across the train platform and directly through the magical brick wall as if it was something she did every day. She couldn't hold back the gasp as she beheld the sight on the other side._

_Her friends, fellow classmates and professors were all around her… Everything she loved in her life was about to begin again. Sure, the summers were a nice break. No work or worries. But of course, anyone who knew Hermione was well aware that she didn't mind homework anyway. In fact, quite the contrary._

_She was going to see her friends again. That castle. That library. And Ron! Her heart swelled with emotion as she pictured her friend's face in her mind. Somewhat unkempt, distinguishing ginger hair and a long freckled nose. She sighed dreamily._

_Since fourth year, Hermione had experienced more than just friendly emotions towards Ron Weasley. It had dawned on her quite suddenly when she realized exactly why she was so upset when he had insulted her three years ago at the Yule Ball._

I'm in love with him.


End file.
